The present invention relates to a process for the production of a layer capacitor, in which one or more than one turn of dielectric layers and coatings are wound onto a drum having a large diameter. When the requisite number of layers has been reached, separating layers consisting of synthetic material and projecting beyond the dielectric layers on both sides are coiled on. Dielectric layers and coatings are again wound onto these separating layers so that a plurality of parent capacitors may be arranged one above another to form a starting capacitor. The end sides of the starting capacitor are fully covered by layers of sprayed metal and are thereby end-contacted. The starting capacitor is tempered and divided into parent capacitors along the separating layers and cut up into individual capacitors vertical to the longitudinal direction of the foil.
A process of this type is disclosed in German Pat. No. 1,764,541 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,378, in which the separating layers are removed and rejected where they project beyond the parent capacitors when the starting capacitor is divided up. In the mass production of such capacitors this constitutes a considerable consumption of material and a substantial labor expense.